thebluebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
The Badlands
The Badlands is a lawless void where hundreds of tiny kingdoms all fighting one another over the ancient human empire's capital region. Here is the birthplace of humanity, where the great human tribes took their steps towards their intercontinental empire that would change the world forever. As it stands now, the Badlands is a wartorn region of land that is nestled between the Cerulean Confederacy and The Protectorate. It is also the site of the War of a Thousand Kings that is currently happening right now; a war involving the many countless descendants of the Kyzaeir as they fight over the Crown of a Thousand Kings. Ancient Era Long ago, the Human Dominion conquered huge swathes of Hafgar, even puppeting the now Adamant Commonwealth, and stretching as far as the Or'kazuur islands. This planet-spanning empire is what brought about the fall of purebred races, and the rise of the half-human. Half-Orks rose where their orkish ancestors had failed. Half-Dwarves proved to survive in the permanently changed world far better than their purebred ancestors. The Human Dominion rose to the height of its power under Kyzaeir Hafgar Primus II. While benevolent, he was known for his multiple concubines and extravagant pleasure palaces. Primus had bore many children, and many more bastards. After his assassination while lying on his death bed, he legitimized all of his sons - bastards included. This thrust the entire region into chaos as succession wars erupted across the continent. After the Dominion's collapse, humanity fractured into hundreds of tiny warring kingdoms, each attempting to reclaim what was once lost. While humanity squabbled, two nations arose from the ashes of the empire. The precursors to what would be known as the Cerulean Confederacy, and The Coerning Protectorate. They had existed during the Human Dominion as client kingdoms, often operating under their own accord while reporting directly to the Emperor. When the Dominion collapsed, the Confederacy and the Protectorate quickly snatched what they could and established themselves as the primary human nations. They are often referred to as the oldest human nations in the world. Now, the Badlands are nothing more than a lawless void, overrun by paramilitaries, criminals, and kings desperately clinging onto old traditions in face of a new world. The War of a Thousand Kings The many sons Primus had before his unfortunate death never knew of their noble birth, or claim to the throne. While some did try over the coming centuries, most had been dismissed due to their illegitimacy. Now, in the current era, in a region desperately clinging to old traditions, the descendants of Hafgar Primus II, the most famous human to ever live, have come to lay claim to the region. This has turned the Badlands into a brutal warzone, each of the uncountable descendants sons fighting over the claim to the crown of the kingdom. This fighting had only recently began, but escalated very quickly due to the high numbers of rogue military forces that inhabit the Badlands. And it only gets worse, as hundreds more who can trace their lineage back to the famed human emperor flock to the Badlands, all in an attempt to gain a piece of the land. While the Cerulean Confederacy and The Coerning Protectorate do little to police the Badlands, the events of the region could have long lasting consequences, were the Human Dominion ever to rise again.